


Hey, mate!

by square_cube



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, funkissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/square_cube/pseuds/square_cube
Summary: Did you ever want to kiss your best friend? Hawke surely did.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Hey, mate!

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon Hawke and Varric are best mates with the undeniable latent attraction to each other. But there is no need for them to push it further to some conscious acknowledgment because friendship is wholly satisfying and it is just what it should be. Why not fool around though?

The coterie has been sitting at The Hanged Man for a few hours by now. Isabela had discovered that singing suited her sultry voice and started with a ballad about a sailor lost at sea - much to the horror of Fenris, stuck in the corner seat beside her. Aveline and Sebastian had a surprisingly heated argument about religion. Merrill stared at Isabela with a beer tankard in her left hand and a small kitten wrapped around her right wrist. Hawke and Varric were whispering to each other at the neighboring table. Their heads were so close that they sometimes hit each other´s forehead and laughed loudly about it. Hawke was in the middle of a story about her and Anders and Varric was making snide comments about mage´s neediness.  
Hawke giggled: "I told him that it is madness to want to move to my house after the one night stand. He didn´t get it. I mean, he is my friend but he really didn´t get it. You would get it, right, Varric?"  
"I don´t think we would come to that, Hawke. I like my privacy."  
"But you do like me, don´t you?"  
"You are my treasured friend, my sister in arms and everything one could wish for in a human. In a person."  
"Yes but do you like me? Don´t you wanna kiss me? Don´t you wanna know what it´s like?"  
"Hawke, you shouldn´t..."  
"Answer! We strive for truth, always!" Hawke raised her tankard and drank it down.  
Varric sat back on the bench and smirked: "Oh, Hawke..."  
"You are so funny when you don´t know what to say." She pointed a finger at him and added solemnly: "At least you didn´t avert your eyes."  
Their drunk heads bumped into each other again and they both giggled.  
"One should always try the forbidden vegetable." Varric said. Hawke licked her lips and guffawed. Their heads came close again and Varric jumped away in his seat. "Dude! We will not do this while we laugh!"  
He pretended to be offended but Hawke knew better.  
"Okay, lets try on three..."  
"One..."  
Their lips suddenly met. The touch was cautious as if they didn´t know what to do at first.  
Hawke opened her mouth, their tongues gently met. She felt warm all over but blamed the alcohol.  
Varric tasted of fruity beverage (berries?) and tobacco. They kissed very slowly, very carefully. He growled, she moaned. Then she growled and he moaned. He put his hand on her cheek, she put hers on his chest with the magnificent chest hair. She felt his strong arm slide behind her back and pull her closer. He felt her long fingers tangle his hair. Varric didn´t know how but Hawke´s leg was across his thighs and he was pushing her to the bench passionately kissing her, feeling her fierce embrace and falling into it as if into the dream...  
Then they laughed into the kiss.  
They laughed so hard that the people from the other tables looked at them with mild surprise. The kitten finally let go of Merrill´s wrist and fearfully skedaddled to the bar - where Anders stood, watching them with horrified stare. Varric remarked: "Uh oh. Look at the poor lovestruck fool." Isabella interrupted her soppy ballad and Fenris seized the opportunity to escape to the lavatory. Hawke waved at Anders but it seemed that Justice took over for a moment there and the mage left.  
"Well." Hawke said.  
"Well." Varrick said.  
"Another?"  
"A beer or a kiss?"


End file.
